The internet provides a number of mechanisms that allow a user to find solution for particular problems. Search engines allow a user to search for web pages by using keywords or other criteria. A search engine typically uses algorithms to retrieve and order relevant results, such as web pages or other documents. Typically, a user of a search engine reads one or more of the document results, in order to determine the solution to a particular problem.
Many types of Social networks and communication systems are facilitating users for sharing, searching, communicating and solving some problems.
Answering system in which a user may submit a question. One or more people from an answering community may submit an answer to the question. Answers can be submitted over a period of hours or days. The user can return to the site hours or days after submitting a question to view the submitted answers.
All above method required lot of efforts and user have to use proper search keyword(s) or query or question and search method and sources for finding solution. But all users are not known or able to provide all dimensions or environment or context or concept(s) related with said active note(s) and metadata or search keyword(s). But present invention creates multidimensional environment around said active note(s) or statement and multiple domain or subject specific multidimensional active resources & actions providers(s) analyze said user's active note(s) or statement(s) and provides multi dimensional analysis from multiple angles or viewpoints including creating multiple concepts and provides each relevant concept specific resources like actions, experience, how to do, when & where to go for what, questions & answers, directions, solutions, suggestions, knowledge, information, tips & tricks, procedures, helps, executing actions. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.